The new girl
by PunkRockStar
Summary: i know- how original! lol but i wrote this a while ago, if i get 5 reveiws i'll post up a new chapter! i already have 3 more done...
1. chapter 1

*All of these characters except Erica and her friends/family belong to JK Rowling

Erica yawned as she lifted her head from her pillow. As usual, her favorite song "He loves you not" was playing on the radio, which was the thing that woke her in the first place. This was the beginning of a normal day for an anything but normal person. Just like any other 11 year old, Erica went to school. You couldn't tell that she was different from her appearance either. Her ordinary shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and brown freckles didn't reveal anything. In fact, Even Erica didn't think she wasn't normal until she got a letter, a letter that changed her life.

*Ok just so everyone knows, this lil star thingy means that me, the author is talking. Ok that was just the beginning of the story. We are bout to do a flashback to the day that Erica got he mysterious "letter". So what is about to happen is what actually happened a month ago, on August 1.

It was any other hot summer day in North Carolina. Erica got dressed in blue denim shorts and a red tank top, with her bathing suit underneath. She put a towel, some cookies, and sun tan lotion in the beach bag hanging on her arm, and set off to meet Toni and Matt. As she rushed down the stairs, her mom told her that a letter arrived from her, which she just carelessly stuffed in her bag.

Sure enough, when she opened the door, her two best friends were already waiting for her. Toni, who was sitting on the chair, was laughing her head off, while Matt was scowling at her.

"What's so funny?" Erica, totally clueless asked.

" Well look at Matt's hair!" Toni said in between breaths, while Erica turned to see. Matt's hair was sticking out from all sorts of positions, as well as kinda frizzing out at the top.

"Nice look if I do say so myself" was all she could say as she too began giggling. 

"It's not my fault!! My little sister took it while I was brushing my teeth, the only way I could've gotten it back was by taking her to the zoo, and you know how those monkeys scare the crap out of me" he smiled sheepishly.

As the three of them started walking toward the beach, Erica took the opportunity to read her letter. As she started, she suddenly dropped her bag and stared down at the piece of paper with emerald green writing. Her mouth hung down in an open circle as she seriously said" Is this some kind of joke?!" Her two friends grabbed what she was gawking at. In an instant they had the same dumbfounded expression glued to their faces. The reason for their amazement was this:

Dear Ms. Erica Brookes,

We have been informed that you have a bit of magic in your blood. For this, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to invite you to join us for a wonderful year of learning. Attached is a supply list as well as what clothes and extra items, such as pets, you may bring along with you if your answer is yes. The school semester starts September 1st, but you must meet the Hogwarts express in alley 9 and three quarters. Since you are muggle (humans with no magic ability) born, you must know that to enter this passage is by walking through the space, but be careful to not let anyone see you. I will be waiting for a reply. My owl is waiting outside your window. Please consider this opportunity and conclude your answer as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore,

Hogwart's Headmaster 

Now of course, the memory of this letter popped into Erica's mind from the Harry Potter series, her most favorite books in the world. But she never thought that any of it could possibly be real. She never thought that she would have the power to cast spells and make potions, even though she dreamt about it countless times. She suddenly forgot about going to the beach, and turned around heading back home.

"Hey where are you going?" the voices of her friends echoed on the empty street,

"You don't expect me to trust this letter unless I really do see an owl perched on my window do you?" and When she walked into her normal cozy room, she then realized that she wasn't so average anymore.

************************************************

So what does everyone think? This is still my third fan fic and the other two I Hardly started. Please r/r !! And just to avoid some questions, Toni is a girl.

http://www.expage.com/hp101

Visit my Potter Page: www.expage.com/hp101


	2. chapter 2

And that's how the life of an ordinary muggle changed forever. So now, I will explain to you what makes her so different. Of course she wasn't waking up in an everyday house like she used to, the sound from her alarm clock was coming from the girl's dormitory, which of course was found in the scene of the Hogwarts castle. It was Erica's first day waking up to a different room than she was used to so when her eyes opened, she didn't even recognize where she was. But a familiar voice reminded her well of what was happening.

"Wake up Erica, it's the first day of school, you have a lot of catching up to do. I mean, it's your first year at being a witch, but you're already in fifth year. I'm gonna have to show you around later today. The only room you got to see last night was the Great hall, and compared to the rest of the Hogwarts castle, that was nothing. Maybe I'll get Harry and Ron to help, they've seen more of it than I have…."

At the sound of Harry's name, Erica's stomach did a flip-flop. Of course she hadn't met him yet, but she sure did hear about him last night. Erica heard some first years talking excitedly about going to school with him. She asked her new friend Hermione what was the big deal.She explained the stories of you know who and everything, as well as telling Erica that he didn't like being judged by that, she should know since they were good friends. She even got a sneak peak look at him, from what she could tell, he was pretty cute. His untidy black hair, green eyes, and lightning shaped scar came quite appealing to her. 

"Is it time for breakfast yet? I'm starving!" Erica heard herself say as her tummy gave a rumble.

"It has been time for breakfast and if you don't get dressed soon, we're gonna miss it. Come on, sleepyhead" Was Hermiones reply.

After getting dressed and washing up, the both of them walked down the stone steps back down to the Great Hall. The ceiling was still magically enchanted, but unlike last night, when the color was dark blue with glints of stars across it, today is was light blue had had white puffy clouds grazing along it, making the giant room look remarkably peaceful. Erica's eyes did a quick check up on where the Potter boy was sitting, watching that Hermione was walking toward him and a red head boy, obviously Ron.

"Hey guys, this is Erica, she's a new muggle born here."

"Hi Erica," Harry said. Her cheeks turned a pinkish shade but she tried to cover up by saying how hot it was. Little did she know what Harry was thinking at the same time?

"God, she is really pretty. I can't believe I didn't notice her before last night during the sorting ceremony." was all his mind was focused on at the time. All during breakfast, he stared at Erica's strawberry blond hair and big brown eyes. He noticed a little twinkle in it, as well as a dimple in Erica's right cheek." I really do need to get to know her better, but how?"

Just then Hermione interrupted his thoughts with her usually loud and determined voice," Maybe we should show Erica around the castle sometime, after classes sound ok to you guys?"

"Yeah!" Harry answered with a mysteriously high-pitched voice.

Ron looked uncertain until he got a small kick in the shins from _SOMEWHERE under the table. He answered with a yelp. "Yes"._

_****************************************************_

_Sorry that all my stories are so short, I never have time to type (also, I'm very slow). Please r/r, this is still my 2nd fan fic, I dunno if I'm even gonna finish the other one. Whatever._


	3. chapter 3

That night, all four of the new group of friends set off right after Potions, their last and least favorite class. They met at the fat lady's portrait, where she was busy having tea with her friend Violet. The girls were the first ones there, waiting for a grand tour. Even Hermione hasn't seen every room in the castle as Harry or Ron have, such as the mirror of Erised. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of their usual hideouts.

As their two companions finally approached, 20 minutes later, they made a big deal about telling Erica about Malfoy and how they had just told him off as well as done the jelly legs charm front of everybody.For them, it was quite an accomplishment so they included full details.


End file.
